In Love with a Dead Man
by Black Convoy
Summary: Nobody would ever think the underworld is a place to find romance. However, for Setsuna Meioh, it's the perfect place. Especially when she's got a nice, stupid, sexy sniper waiting for her. SM/Gundam 00 x-over. Pairing Setsuna/ Lockon Stratos. Please R&R!


Hello everybody. I'm trying to make up for all of the time I missed in the past two months. This is a little drabble I came up with earlier today, but I've had the idea for this couple for awhile. I hope you all enjoy. As for the rest of the announcements, I'll leave that to Haro.

Haro: Bandai owns Gundam 00 and Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon! Shinnstellar owns nothing! Shinnstellar owns nothing!

Me: And...

Haro: Please read and review! Please read and review!

* * *

In Love with a Dead Man

For as long as she could remember, her fellow Senshi only knew her by part of her title, the Senshi of Time. They would always forget that she was also the one in charge of the underworld. Strange enough, that separate world that was commonly compared to Hell provided her with the greatest opportunity to escape the life of loneliness that she was burdened with. The thought that she may be betraying her queen by abandoning her post and seek for personal happiness disturbed her. On the other hand, she justified it by saying to herself that he was the man she needed in order to carry on with her life. "Please," she begged him, "come with me to the Time Gates. I have the power to bring your soul out of this wretched place."

Unfortunately, his response was the same as it always was. "I can't do that, Setsuna," he said, pulling her closer to him and running his hand through her long green hair. "I've killed too many people, and caused too much pain to others. This is my punishment, and I will go through with it." His one good emerald eye would stare straight into her garnet ones with that gentle look that made her love him so.

"Please, give me a better reason than that," requested the Senshi of Time, on the verge of tears. "I understand that you've caused much pain to people, but you've also done so much good for the world by helping bring an end to war and terrorism," Setsuna reasoned. "So please reconsider allowing the Galaxy Cauldron to reincarnate you. I couldn't think of a better man to be a father for Hotaru and a dear husband for me," wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, she prayed that he would agree.

"I get it now," he said softly and cupped his hand around her chin. "Since I was never that good at lying, I'll be honest and tell you the offer sounds tempting, but I still have to decline," he finished, kissing her on the forehead. "I failed to get my revenge against that bastard, Ali Al Saachez, so I've got to make up for my failure, and my crimes," he kissed her again, but this time on the lips. "Besides, I've already entrusted my future to my brother, so I can't go back."

Now, Setsuna realized that any further begging would be meaningless, stood up and prepared to return to the Gates of Time. "I suppose you are right. You have fulfilled your destiny and I still have to complete mine. The thought of living the rest of my life with you was just my foolish little dream," she turned away from him and tried to hold her tears back. "I suppose this is goodbye for now, Lockon Stratos," were her final words before she started to walk away.

However, he was not satisfied with their meeting and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Hey now, this won't do," he said and pulled her on top of him. Setsuna hissed as her knees hit the hard floor of the underworld, but the feeling of pain was overcome with embarrassment when she felt his lips press against her knees. "There, that better," the sniper asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're horrible," Setsuna replied, her cheeks still red.

"That's not what you said at the end of our last rendezvous," Lockon chimed, making her face turn a brighter red. Then, he proceeded to remove the pendent from her chest with his teeth, and "unintentionally," ripped the material of her fuku that covered the gap between her breasts. "You know, Setsuna, I think you're right about one thing… I am horrible," he said with a grin.

"Stop right there, Mr. Gundam Meister," instructed the Princess of Pluto as she pushed his head away from her breast with her index finger. "Two things: first, we've already tried it here and I ended up with back pains in the morning; second, if you want to do it, then you have to come with me," she finished her conditions.

"What, the underworld is romantic enough for you," he said sarcastically, getting flicked in the head in return. "Fine then," he gave in, taking off his brown vest and the green t-shirt and handing it to Setsuna. "Those are for my eyes only," Lockon told her, pointing at her breasts, "so I can't have anyone else see 'em."

"Of course," the grass haired woman told her brown haired lover. "But this is all you'll get until you meet my conditions," Setsuna didn't give Lockon any time to respond before her mouth was in contact with his. The lovers remained like that until they were both out of breath. "Damn it Lockon, this always happens when I'm with you."

The deceased Gundam Meister let out a short laugh, making his woman glare at him. "So, that means I'm the remedy to your melancholy," he asked with that stupid grin on his face. "Probably the best medicine ever prescribed to you," the Irishman continued, getting another flick on the forehead for all of his efforts. "Don't get too sad when you leave, because I'll be there to protect you whenever you're in trouble."

Setsuna stood up from her seat on the sniper's lap, and proceeded to help him to his feet as well. "Thanks for the words of comfort, but I wonder how will keep that promise, Mr. Dead Gundam Meister," Setsuna asked. At first, Lockon just stood there silent, but that ended when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Shame, shame, shame on you, my dear Suna. We've been together for three years and you still haven't figured it out," again, Lockon looked straight at her with that silly grin of his. "I'm the man who can snipe you across the stratosphere, so doing it from the underworld won't be a problem at all." To seal his promise, then brown haired sniper gave his lover a parting kiss. He watched her walk towards the portal to the Gates of Time. "Hey, Setsuna, one last question before you go," Lockon waited for the time guardian to fully turn around before he continued. "In case I change my mind and take you up on that marriage offer, what would you prefer: Setsuna Dylandy, or Setsuna Stratos?"

Setsuna let out a small giggle, then gazed at her lover with stupid grin similar to his. "I like the sound of Setsuna Stratos better," answered the green haired woman prior to stepping into the portal and leaving the underworld. When she exited the temporary rift in the dimensions, she stopped and traced her lips with a finger. Because she still had work to do, Setsuna dismissed the thought of that last kiss from her mind and went on her way. Maybe it was her being biased, or her just acting like a love-struck schoolgirl, but the woman known as Setsuna Meioh was sure about one thing; no man could make her heart race like that man. That stupid, sexy, dead sniper named Lockon Stratos.


End file.
